¿Como pedir perdon?
by butterflyblueyaoi
Summary: Lo amó desde el primer momento, pero una mala jugada de un corazón oscurecido por los celos, los separó. Las heridas fueron profundas y el dolor casi destruye su corazón. Pero, unos años después, cuando vivía una vida a medias, el destino lo puso de nuevo en su camino.


LOS PERSONAJES DE SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE SU MUY INGENIOSA AUTORA Y YO SOLOS LOS TOMARE PRESTADOS PARA MI HISTORIA.

¿Como pedir perdón?

Lo amó desde el primer momento, pero una mala jugada de un corazón oscurecido por los celos, los separó. Las heridas fueron profundas y el dolor casi destruye su corazón. Pero, unos años después, cuando vivía una vida a medias, el destino lo puso de nuevo en su camino.

La historia que parecía haber terminado, apenas comenzaba y como si fuera una pesadilla, descubrió, que no todo era como lo había creído. ¿Lograría recuperar el sueño que alguna vez les fue arrebatado? ¿Cómopodría ahora, pedir perdón?

—... mi maletín...Chiaki...¡Chiaki!

Unos grandes y expresivos ojos por fin se fijaron en el rostro molesto de quien le llamaba.

—Lo siento...no, no te escuché...¿Qué querías?

El ceño fruncido de su esposo, presagió tormenta. Quizás hace unos años aquella mirada le habríaintimidado. Pero, ahora solo le causaba cierto desasosiego, unasensación de cansancio que venía sintiendo por años y que se había acentuado en los últimos meses.

—Tengo un buen rato preguntándote donde está mi maletín.

Le espetó Yanase con una marcada molestia.

Chiaki lo miró sin expresión alguna y caminó casi como autómata. En un mueble de la sala estaba el maletín, no le extrañaba que su esposo le preguntara por él. Tampoco le extrañaba su molestia, ni mucho menos le alteraba la pequeña discusión. En eso se había convertido su vida, en una interminable rutina, llena de pequeñas y grandes discusiones. Y de no haber sido por eso,quizás aquel matrimonio no existiría.

Suspiró y tomó el maletín para caminar despacio a la cocina, pero no le fue necesario llegar, pues ya su esposo le esperaba en la sala, mirándolo con una inescrutableexpresión en el rostro.

—¿Vas a salir hoy?

Le preguntó Yanase, tomando el maletín.

Chiaki sin mirarle asintió. Ese día necesitaba escapar de aquella casa por unas horas, esopodría ser suúnico consuelo, en aquella vida vacía que llevaba.

—No vendré a cenar. —Espetó Yuu. Su voz de pronto se oía apagada y desprovista de reproches.

_"Que novedad"_

Chiaki no dejó salir su pensamiento. Solo asintió y cabizbajo caminó a la cocina sin decir nada. No le pasódesapercibido el suspiro de hastió que emitió Yanase y mucho menos el sonoro portazo que dio al salir de la casa.

Despacio y mecánicamente, recogió los platos del desayuno apenas consumido y limpió la cocina. Cuando una de las tazas que secaba se salió de sus manos estrellándose en suelo yhaciéndose añicos, la burbuja de indiferencia explotó. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y de pronto su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas.

Trató de respirar, hizo todo un enorme esfuerzo para calmarse, pero no lo logró. Tendría que haber tenido el poder para desaparecer y alejarse de aquel lugar. Aquella casa, cómoda, hermosa, espaciosa y bien ubicada, no era más que su prisión, el lugar donde se había encerrado, para vivir una mentira.

Los sollozos se hicieron más sonoros y sus piernas comenzaron a resentir el peso de su cuerpo. Como pudo se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y ocultó su rostro entre las manos.

_"Creo que es hora de que hagamos algo con esto. Estaré enNueva York un énsalo Chiaki, piensa que camino quieres tomar. Cuando la galería acomode todas mis obras, volveré por unos días para terminar de arreglar todo aquí y luego me iré a Estados Unidos definitivamente. Ven conmigo y dejemos el pasado atrás"_

La mano de Chiaki se extendió instintivamente, sus ojos cerrados recrearon aquella escena. Tori le había extendido su mano, le sonreía, con aquella serena sonrisa que tanto amaba y que tanto le dolía. En su mirada había esperanza, anhelo. Habría sido tan fácil decirle que sí, que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera preciso. Pero no pudo y a quince días de su partida, sus miedos le ahogaban.

Como impulsado por una energía interior se puso de pie. Caminó perdido por cada habitación de la casa. Se estaba mirando, estaba mirando lo que era su vida. Paredes blancas, delicadas alfombras, traslucidas cortinas, muebles, libros, el escritorio del estudio donde Yuu se encerraba en las noches y finalmente su cama, en el medio de una habitación tan fría como el invierno y tan impersonal que le dejó sin aliento.

De pie en el medio de aquel sombrío espacio, finalmente se miró tal cual era. En el interior de aquella casa, él no era nada. No era un esposo, no era un amante, y hacía mucho tiempo que había incluso dejado de ser un amigo. Con los brazos rodeando su cuerpo en un silente abrazo, sollozó.

¿Cuánto tiempo había sido ese espectro? ¿Acaso nunca volvió a vivir?

Después de unos segundos caminó a la cama para sentarse derrotado en ella. Sabía la respuesta, la sabía. Solo que no era fácil, no era placentera. No, al contrario, era amarga, era dura, era cruel. Porque síhabía vuelto a vivir, porque sí era alguien, porque sí era un amante y un amigo, pero no en los brazos de su esposo.

La vida le habíatendido una trampa, el amor había nublado sus deseo, la pasión, habían anulado y desterrado el dolor de su corazón, y cuando lo volvió a ver, cuando Hatori se cruzó de nuevo en su camino, no hubo tiempo para el rencor, la rabia o la tristeza. Se quedó ciego a los malos recuerdos y sordo a las voces que lo alertaban del peligro. Escondió los reproches y las dudas en lo profundo de su corazón. Cubrió sus heridas con vendas de esperanza. Se entregó febrilmente a la locura, puso su razón, su corazón y su alma en manos de Hatori y allí comenzó a vivir de nuevo.

Era una vida robada, confusa. Una vida hecha de retazos de tiempo. Construida sobre las mentiras y las excusas que inventaba a diario para escapar a aquel amado rincón donde había renacido. Era frenética, excitante. Su corazónlatía con energía y aquellos escasos momentos, él vivía, como si fuera cada día el último de su vida.

Pero el sueño se había terminado y la venda habíacaído de sus heridas. Todo su dolor, todo su miedo, el aplastante pasado que pesaba sobre sus hombros y las verdades que había ocultado en su corazón, salieron a la luz. Tori le pedía que tomara una decisión, le pedía que eligiera un camino. Pero para elegirlo a él, para escapar a su lado y dejar el pasado atrás, tenía que enfrentarse a la oscuridad en su interior. Tenía que perdonar y olvidar y tenía que darle la espalda a la única persona que le había tendido la mano cuando lo necesitó.

Esa mañana a solas en su bonita prisión de cristal. Chiaki dio un viaje al pasado, pues necesitaba con desesperación una esperanza para su futuro.

_—¿Por qué lloras pequeño?_

_Las manos que cubrían el pálido rostro, se apartaron para descubrir unas sonrojadas mejillas llenas de lágrimas._

_—Tori...mis...mis padres... me dijeron algo... algo inconcebible._

_Chiaki se metió sollozando, entre los brazos de Tori que lo recibió con ternura._

_—Oye, tranquilo pequeño, no puede ser tan malo._

_La mano grande y suave queacariciaba los cabellos del que con tanto desespero lloraba, logró calmar la ansiedad que lo consumía. Poco a poco los sollozos desaparecieron. Cuando sus ojos rojos y húmedos por el llanto, se encontraron con los de Tori, Chiaki se sintió como siempre se sentía al lado de su amigo, protegido, a salvo y en paz._

_ Era su amigo, desde niños lo habían sido. Sus padres eran vecinos y justo asíhabían crecido juntos compartiéndolo todo. En ese momento en el que su vida había dado un enorme cambio, cuando debería celebrar la graduación de la secundaria, su mayoría de edad y el estar por entrar a la universidad. Sus padres le habían dado una impactante noticia y solo Hatori podía ser su apoyo en aquel momento._

_—Tori, mi mama dice que yo... que yo... puedo... puedo... cielos..._

_—¿Puedes que Chiaki? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, sabes que nunca te dejaré solo, que nunca te traicionaré. Soy tu amigo ¿recuerdas?_

_Chiaki se volvió a esconder en el pecho de Tori y susurró apretando con sus manos la blanca camisa de su querido amigo._

_—Mi mama dice que yo puedo tener bebés._

_Hatori lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza, tratando de trasmitirle ánimos. Pero en su rostro no había ía esperado mucho aquel momento. El momento en que podría por fin dejar volar su corazón. Una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios. Pensó que los padres de Chiaki habían tardado mucho en darle esa información a su hijo y recordó bien la conversación que había escuchado hacia años atrás, cuando aún eran unos niños. Sus padres hablaban con los padres de Chiaki, los adultos estaban preocupados, se notaba en la tensión en sus voces._

_Logró escuchar, manteniéndose escondido, todo lo que preocupaba a los padres de Chiaki. La información era confusa, hablaban de fertilidad, de hombres que podían concebir. Los padres de Hatori los tranquilizaban, les decían que habían muchos casos, que no se trataba solo de Chiaki, al parecer había sido una especie de mutación, una evolución en el cuerpo humano. Hatori había tenido que tomar nota de todas las palabras que no conocía, su meta era buscarlas y conseguir averiguar que tenía su amigo, esa persona que tanto quería._

_Ahora, mucho tiempo después, cuando ya sabía que era lo que pasaba. Cuando se había encargado por años de cuidarlo y había esperado que sus padres le revelaran aquella verdad. Se encontraba con el momento definitivo de su vida, el que había esperado por años. Podría por fin revelarle sus sentimientos a la persona que había amado desde siempre. Estaba allí a su lado y deseaba hacerle ver que aquello no era malo, que al contrario era unabendición para ambos. Era el momento justo para abrir su corazón y arriesgarlo todo poniéndolo en manos de Chiaki._

_Separó un poco a Chiaki de su cuerpo, el rostro del chico se veía triste, asustado y confundido. Tomó el mentón suavemente y lo levantó para alcanzar sus labios con un suave y delicado beso. _

_Chiaki al principio, se puso rígido. Confundido por la actitud de Tori. Pero, fue tal la calidez de aquel beso, que apaciguó sus dudas sumiéndolo en un delicioso sopor. _

_El beso duró unos largos segundos y cuando los labios finalmente se separaron, el rostro sonrojado, los labios entreabiertos, los ojos cerrados y el hondo suspiro que emitió Chiaki, hicieron que Hatori sonriera satisfecho y aliviado por tener una esperanza._

_—¿Por... por qué hiciste eso Tori?_

_Preguntó el pequeño al abrir los ojos y encontrar el rostro complacido y reluciente del que siempre fue su mejor amigo._

_—Te amo. — Le respondió con una dulce suavidad._

_—¿Me... me amas?_

_Hatori asintió,feliz de por fin poder revelar sus sentimientos. Poniendo una mano en su mejilla le sonrió, diciéndole con un ferviente amor._

_—Te amo desde hace años. Creo incluso que te amo desde el primer día._

_—Tori. — Susurró Chiaki con emoción._

_Hatori tomó sus manos besándolas dulcemente._

_—¿ No es malo que te ame verdad?. —Preguntó con ansiedad— . Te amo Chiaki, te amo y quiero hacerlo por el resto de mi vida._

_Las manos de Hatori se posaron entonces en el vientre de Chiaki. Mirándolo con esperanza, profirió la petición que había soñado hacer por mucho tiempo._

_—Te amo Chiaki, quiero que aquí en tu vientre crezcan nuestros hijos. Quiero pasar el resto de nuestros días juntos y felices ¿Lo quieres tu Chiaki? ¿Quieres hacer mi corazón feliz casándote conmigo? Yo te prometo que pondré el cielo a tus pies, todo en mi vida será hecho para que seas feliz._

_Chiaki estaba emocionado, feliz, confuso, aterrado, pero sobre todo estaba seguro. Seguro de que cada promesa que le hiciera Tori seria verdadera. Jamás lo había decepcionado, jamás le había fallado y élsabía que jamás lo haría. A los años de amistad que los unían, a los recuerdos de su vida juntos, de sus pequeños triunfos, de sus fracasos, también se le sumaba un sentimiento más profundo. Supuso que era amor lo que élhabía sentido por Hatori desde siempre. _

_Chiaki tuvo que reconocer que su vida siempre había girado en torno a decisiones, sus sueños, sus esperanzas, sus miedos, no había nada que no compartiera con él. La prueba estaba en que a él era al único que había llamado cuando sus padres le dieran aquella noticia que conmocionó su vida. Ahora estaba allí y de pronto lo que le había parecido horrible y el fin de su mundo, se había tornado en una hermosa posibilidad. Se encontró con la certeza de que éltambién lo había amado desde siempre y no lo dudó ni un segundo, su corazón a pesar de joven, inexperto e ingenuo estaba muy seguro del sentimiento que siempre habíaalbergado en su interior._

_—Si Tori. Quiero casarme contigo porque yo también te amo. _

_Hatori rio a carcajadas y lo besó con estruendosa felicidad. Chiakisonriótímidamente, dejándose hacer. Recibía emocionado la efusiva demostración del amor tan grande que sentía Hatori por é sentía lleno de tanta felicidad, aquella muestra de devoción lo dejaba mudo, lo dejaba adormecido en aquella pasión. Se sorprendió del cambio que habían dado las cosas y tuvo la certeza de que aquella declaración era algo que siempre había deseado, pues al escuchar las palabras de Hatori no lo había llenado la sorpresa, sino más bien un sentimiento de tranquilidad, como cuando se recibe algo que siempre se ha esperado._

_Cuando Hatori dejó de besarlo, Chiaki le expresó algo que le preocupaba, sabiendo que su ahora novio lo entendería._

_—Tori, pero... debemos esperar un poco, apenas acabamos de cumplir dieciocho años y... y aún no he asimilado mucho la idea de que puedo... tu sabes... tener bebés._

_Hatori le sonriótiernamente. —El tiempo que desees mi amor. Podemos casarnos cuando estemos en la universidad y los bebés pueden esperar hasta que nos graduemos._

_No había manera de decirle que no, el aura de felicidad era tan brillante que Chiaki sabía que su vida sería perfecta desde ese día en adelante._

_Pero el sol iba a dejar de brillar y una nube negra ensombrecería su vida por muchos años. Una tormenta que presagió su llegada, no con truenos ensordecedores ni con relámpagos centellantes en el cielo azul de aquella mañana. Llegó con un rostro amable y preocupado y con una sonrisa que selló la sentencia del corazón de Chiaki._

_—Chiaki... Chiaki estas allí._

_Cuando tocaron la puerta, los nuevos novios se besaban con ternura. El gesto de molestia de Hatori, pasó desapercibido para Chiaki, pues este volteó su mirada, para con una sonrisa recibir al que entraba._

_—Pasa Yuu._

_Cuando Yanase entró. Vio con desazón la mano que posesivamente había colocado Hatori alrededor de la cintura de su a aquella persona, siempre había resentido la ventaja que le llevaba en todo. Había conocido a Chiaki en la secundaria y se había enamorado como loco de aquel joven despistado e inocente. Pero un enorme obstáculo se interponía entre ellos y esa era Hatori, que jamás se despegaba de Chiaki y lo protegía con un enorme celo. Yanase odiaba la forma en que Hatori trataba a Chiaki como si este le perteneciera._

_Pero a pesar del férreo control de Hatori, élhabía sabido ganarse un lugar en el corazón de amigos, buenos amigos y por eso la madre del chico le habíallamado aquella mañana, pensando que su hijo necesitaría toda la ayuda posible. Se odió por no llegar antes, odió ver el gesto de posesión de Hatori y sintió temor por lo que sabía serian malas noticias para él._

_—Tu mama me llamó, me dijo que a lo mejor ibas a necesitar mi compañía._

_Le dijo Yanase preocupado ignorando con desdén la presencia de Hatori._

_Chiaki sonrió, aquellos dos nunca iban a lograr llevarse bien.Él ya había desistido en lograr que hicieran una tregua. Se sintió contento de tener a su otro amigo allí y con esa felicidad en su corazóndecidió darle la buena noticia._

_—Gracias por venir Yuu. La verdad estaba pasando por un momento difícil, pero Tori me alegró el día y me cambió el mundo._

_Yanase sintió que el mundo le caía encima cuando Chiaki le dirigió una mirada dulce y enamorada a Hatori. Tuvo que ser justo con Hatori, pues este no hizo alarde por aquel gesto y solo se limitó a sonreírle a su novio con ternura. Cuando el rostro de Chiaki volvió hacia él. Este le dijo con emoción._

_—Felicítanos Yuu. Hatori me pidió que me casara con él y yo acepté._

_La algarabía de la casa estaba en su punto unas horas después. Los papás de la nueva pareja celebraban la unión de sus hijos. Las madres hacían planes con los nietos que ya programaban. Los padres conversaban acerca del futuro de sus hijos y como les ayudarían para que comenzaran su vida en pareja. Hatori le sonreía a su novio que escuchaba horrorizado los planes de su madre y su futura suegra. Aún estaba conmocionado con la noticia de su condición y más aun con la facilidad con la que sus padres se habían tomado todo. Como si de alguna forma siempre hubiesen esperado que todo terminara de esa forma._

_Se excusó un minuto para ir al baño, quizás para escapar de aquellas cosas un segundo y pensar a solas en su futuro y en como en un día su vida había cambiado tan drásticamente, pasando de ser un chico normal a uno que podía tener hijos y dejando de ser un amigo para ser un prometido. Hatori que lo conocía bien lo dejo ir dándole un tierno beso. Sabía que Chiaki necesitaba de aquella soledad._

_Yanase que había permanecido en un rincón, se acercó a Hatori con una copa entre sus manos._

_—Eres un maldito. — Le dijo entre dientes._

_La expresión de Hatori no se inmutó ni un segundo._

_—Piensa lo que quieras. Solo te advierto que desde ahora te mantengas al margen de esto. _

_Las palabras salían serenas, desprovistas de reproche o burla, pero lo que dijo luego fue una clara advertencia._

_—Chiaki es mío, Yanase. No voy a permitir que nos separes. Tuviste tu oportunidad, pero Chiaki me eligió a mí. Acéptalo y ríndete._

_La mano que sostenía la copa la apretó con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de romperse. El rostro de Yanase estaba lívido. De sus labios apretados solo salió una promesa._

_—Jamásserás feliz Hatori. Te lo juro._

_Hatori se estremeció.El odio, el resentimiento, la rabia que había en aquella promesa, en aquel rostro que lo miraba con fiereza, por un momento lo hizo temer._

_Yanase puso la copa en una mesa cercana y salió del lugar despidiéndose de todos con una falsa sonrisa. Cuando Chiaki volvió a la sala unos minutos después, se encontró a Hatori mirando pensativo por una ventana. La lluvia caía a raudales, la mañana se había oscurecido en unos segundos, pero adentro de la casa la fiesta seguía y solo Hatori parecía triste y preocupado viendo las gruesas gotas de lluvia estrellarse contra la grama del jardín._

_—¿En qué piensas? ¿ Noestarás arrepentido?_

_Le preguntó Chiaki parándose a su lado con una dulce sonrisa, mientras miraba la lluvia con él._

_Hatori se rio suavemente, olvidando la advertencia de Yu. Lo abrazó con cariño, besando su cabello._

_ —Jamás me arrepentiré de amarte._

_Los días pasaron en calma y la rutina siguió su camino. Yanase se mantuvo alejado. Para Hatori aquello era un alivio, pensó que de alguna forma se había rendido. Pero, la sorpresa llegó cuando entraron en la universidad. Hatori se había inscrito en la escuela de arte y Chiaki se había decidido por literatura. Los horarios eran bastante diferentes y no tendrían mucho tiempo para verse en el campus. Estaban comenzando los planes de boda y quedaron en verse cada noche para planificar con calma lo que harían en un futuro cercano._

_El primer día de clases Hatori se había robado unos minutos para acompañar a su novio a la facultad de literatura. Se despedían con cariño cuando una conocida voz le robó la paz._

_—Chiaki, que sorpresa ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso escogiste literatura?_

_Yanase sonrió ante el rostro desencajado de Hatori, cuando Chiaki con una risa alegre se acercó a él._

_—Yuu, es increíble, teníadías sin verte. No contestas mis llamadas ¿también estas en Literatura? Qué bien así no estaré solo. Debiste contármelo tonto, es maravilloso tenerte aquí amigo._

_Hatori hubiese podido sonreírcon triunfo ante la mueca de rabia que hizo Yuu cuando Chiaki le llamó amigo. Pero la advertencia de Yanase resonaba en su mente, y sabía que aquello no era casualidad. Sabía que tramaba algo y eso lo atemorizaba._

_—Ves Tori, ya no tendrás que preocuparte. Yuuestáaquí, no estaré solo y será como en los viejos tiempos. Mi futuro esposo y mi mejor amigo en la misma universidad, es genial._

_Ni Hatori ni Yanase pudieron decir nada, pues los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar al edificio y Chiaki se despidió con efusividad de su novio._

_—Que tengas un buen día Tori. Te veo en casa en la noche._

_Hatori apenas sintió el dulce beso de despedida, pero si vio con molestia la sonrisa siniestra de Yuu cuando Chiaki lo llevaba por un brazo en carrera para el edificio._

_Pasó el día en tensión y apenas le alcanzaron las piernas para llegar a casa de Chiaki aquella noche. Después de escucharlo relatarle su día, por fin pudo bajar la guardia y respirar tranquilo._

_—El tonto de Yuu inscribió varias materias que yo no veo. Debiste ver su cara de frustración. Pobre, de seguro se sintió incomodo como yo por no conocer a nadie en las clases que no compartimos..._

_El corazón de Hatori volvía a su ritmo normal después de haber mantenido un frenético galopar todo aquel día. Aliviado apenas alcanzaba a escuchar las palabras de su novio. Pensaba que debía acelerar un poco las cosas, quería a Chiaki a su lado lo más pronto posible. Una vez casados, Yanase no podría hacer nada para dañarlos._

_—¿No te parece que no deberíamos esperar todo un año para casarnos?_

_La pregunta de Hatori, sorprendió a Chiaki, pues ya habían acordado esperar hasta terminar el primer año en la universidad para casarse. No entendía el cambio de su novio._

_—Pero Tori, pensé... pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo. Apenas tenemos dieciocho años, es muy apresurado casarnos ahora. Incluso nuestros padres sugirieron que esperáramos hasta cumplir los veinte._

_—Pero no quiero esperar. —Murmuró Hatori con vehemencia. Sujetósus manosbesándolas dulcemente—. Yo te amo y tú a mi ¿por qué esperar? Podemos escaparnos, casarnos y luego volver y comenzar nuestra vida juntos._

_Chiaki estaba emocionado y enternecido, pero aun asísiguió pensando que debían esperar._

_—Tori, tenemos toda la vida por delante. Yo quiero hacer las cosas bien y que nuestros padres no tengan nada que reprocharnos. Si hacemos eso de escaparnos, creerán que somos unos inmaduros. Hasta ahora nos han aceptaron que nos casáramos en un año ¿por qué dañarlo todo? _

_Chiaki se puso en la punta de sus pies para darle un beso tierno a su novio._

_—Prometiste que esperaríamos Tori. Vamos a planear una boda hermosa y mientras, disfrutemos siendo novios. Por favor._

_Hatori tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para tragarse sus miedos. Sonriéndoleasintió, solo le quedaba esperar que Yanase no hiciera nada que pudiera dañar la felicidad de Chiaki y la suya. Se mantendría alerta, estaba dispuesto a defender su amor._

_Tres meses después, las cosas se mantenían en calma. En algún momento sin darse cuenta bajó la guardia. El ajetreo en la universidad era extenuante y apenas tenían tiempo entre asignaciones, exámenes, trabajos y proyectos. Se encontraba cada noche con Chiaki en su casa, pero casi siempre terminaban despidiéndose apresurados por tener algo que hacer. Los planes para la boda y el futuro quedaron relegados a los fines de semana libres y en esos preciosos momentos estaban tan entregados a su amor, que no querían perder los minutos conversando de algo que aún les parecía lejano._

_Fue en ese momento cuando aprovechó Yanase para poner en marcha sus planes. No había dejado ni un minuto de tejer su red, poco a poco, día a día, tramaba y planeaba la caída de Hatori Yoshiyuki. Y esa mañana Chiaki sin saberlo le dio luz verde para comenzar._

_Desayunaban en la pequeña cafetería. Chiaki comía con desgano, así que Yanase le preguntó interesado._

_—¿Te pasa algo? Tienes días caminando en la luna._

_Chiaki suspiró. Era verdad, teníadías entristecido. Hatori tenía un gran proyecto que entregar y apenas lo había unas breves charlas por teléfono. Ni siquierahabía podido esperarlo cuando regresara a casa pues llegaba muy tarde después de reunirse con sus compañeros de clases._

_—Tengo días sin ver a Tori. Tiene un proyecto que entregar y anda muy ocupado._

_—Qué raro... ¿No lo ves cuando llega a casa? después de todo son vecinos._

_Preguntó Yanase con venenosa satisfacción. Pues ya conocía la respuesta._

_—Tori llega muy tarde, al parecer está haciendo el trabajo en casa de unos compañeros. No puedo esperarlo porque tengo que levantarme temprano para venir a mis clases._

_Entonces Yanase usó lo que había estado guardando para el momento justo._

_—!Ah¡ será por eso que lo vi el otro día tan tarde con una chica en Shinjuku(*)._

_Yanase vio la cara de turbación de Chiaki, con total inocencia le habló._

_—No te dije nada porque no quería causarte ninguna molestia. Pero ahora que me dices que está haciendo un proyecto lamento el haber pensado mal, aunque..._

_La pausa en sus palabras era su estocada final._

_—¿Aunque qué, Yuu?_

_Preguntó Chiaki con aprensión, aquella información lo había desencajado._

_—Olvídalo Chiaki, tonteríasmías. Vamos a terminar de comer._

_—No Yuu, dime, dime qué pasa._

_Chiaki sabía que debía ser grave. Yuu era su amigo, si trataba de esconderle algo era porque no podía ser bueno._

_—La verdad Chiaki. —Espetó Yanase con un dejo de pesar. —La verdad es que ese día me molesté con Hatori, me pareció extraño verlo con esa chica y más que se veían tan... bueno, parecían estar muy a gusto juntos._

_Chiaki lo miró con sus ojos muy abiertos por la impresión, una punzada desagradable se instaló en su pecho, un dolor que jamáshabía conocido. Celos, no, miedo. Miedo de perder a quien amaba. Miedo a que Tori le estuviese mintiendo._

_—Debe... debe haber sido un error Yuu...tu...tu seguro te confundiste._

_Yanase tomó su mano pálida y temblorosa. Poniendo la mayor lastima en su mirada, murmuró con tono condescendiente._

_—Tienes razón Chiaki, de seguro me imaginé las cosas. Después de todo Hatori no te haría algo así ¿verdad?_

_Aquella noche Chiaki permaneció en vela con las palabras de Yuu en su mente._

**_"Hatori no te haría algo así"_**

_Sintió el sabor amargo de la duda quemando su mente. Apenas había conversado con Hatori hacía unas horas, todo tan frio y apurado. El ruido de la calle a través del teléfono le decía que su novio estaba con alguien. Seria aquella chica, sin nombre, sin rostro. No logró dormir y a la mañana siguiente se despertó muy temprano para ir a ver a Tori en su casa. Necesitaba paz y necesitaba que su novio se la diera._

_Pero no encontró lo que deseaba, pues Hatori no había pasado la noche en su casa._

_—Se quedó a dormir en casa de un amigo, cariño. Le diré cuando regrese esta noche que pase a verte, estos días ha estado tan atareado._

_Las palabras de la madre de Hatori no le dieron consuelo, aun así se despidió con una suave sonrisa. No pudo concentrarse en la clase y apenas pudo comer. Las personalidades de ellos eran tan distintas. Hatori era el pragmático, el de la razón y la lógica, pero Chiaki era el de los sentimientos, el del pensar con el corazón. Chiaki se abstraía en su mundo interior cuando algo le aislarse, evadirse y pensar. Y eso hizo esa mañana, se escapó de las clases que le quedaban por ver y se sentó en un rincón alejado del campus. _

_Pasó una larga hora concentrado en sus pensamientos, recordando cada uno de los momentos al lado de Hatori. Su amistad, sus risas, su compañía. No se había dado cuenta cuanto lo amaba hasta ese momento. Hatori siempre le demostraba sus sentimientos, era abierto y espontaneo con el amor tan grande que sentía hacia él y de pronto Chiaki sintió que él no había sido tan generoso con sussentimentos, que quizás no le había demostrado en realidad cuanto lo amaba. Se había dedicado solo a recibir, dando por hecho que su novio sabría el tamaño de su amor._

_Cansado de esperar se dispuso a buscarle en la facultad de robaría unos minutos, solo unos minutos para decirle lo que sentía. No quería esperar hasta la noche, quería borrar la incertidumbre de su corazón._

_Hatori preparaba su material para la siguiente clase, estaba cansado y decaído. Teníadías sin ver a Chiaki y apenas habían conversado. Pensó que si las cosas seguíanasí no podría esperar los meses que le faltaban para casarse. Deseaba comenzar su vida junto a su novio, compartir un hogar y poder verse cada noche no importa cuán cansado o tarde llegara a casa. Sonriendo pensó, que de seguir así las cosas, lo secuestraria y se casarían sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás. De seguro en algún momento los perdonarían, igual su vida era de ellos y solo ellos podían decidir qué hacer con ella._

_—Que hermosa sonrisa ¿en quién piensas?_

_Hatori salió de sus pensamientos con la amable voz de una mujer. Sayami era una compañera en algunas clases, extrovertida, dulce y muy talentosa. Pero a Hatori lo incomodaba un poco su constante presencia a su chica le había dejado claro hacía unos días sus sentimientos hacia él. Pero él los había rechazado con mucha cortesía, diciéndole que su corazón ya estaba ocupado. Aunasí ella no dejaba de insistir. Sutilmente claro, como el fortuito encuentro en una de las calles de Shinjuku, cuando se dirigía a la casa de otro de sus compañeros para terminar el proyecto que lo tenía tan ocupado._

_—Estoy cansado, y extraño a mi días que no lo he visto._

_Le dijo con serenidad, buscando hacerle entender con sutileza que debía darse por vencida con él._

_La chica lo tomó del brazo sonriéndole dulcemente._

_—Debe ser lindo que lo amen a uno así._

_Hatori, acarició con un cariño indulgente la mano que tomaba su brazo. Sonriéndole le aseguró con ternura._

_—De seguro encontraras muy pronto alguien que te ame como mereces._

_—Él tiene suerte. — Murmuró ella apartando un mechón de cabello del rostro masculino y guapo de Hatori._

_—Yo soy el que la tiene._

_Hatori se apartó de la caricia con tensión. No le gustaban otras caricias que no fueran las de Chiaki._

_Y las hubiese recibido en ese instante, si Chiaki no hubiese llegado en el momento más inoportuno para presenciar, como aquella chica acariciaba a su novio y como él le sonreía. Chiaki estaba devastado y corrió alejándose sin ser visto y dejando así de observar como Hatori rechazaba los coqueteos de aquella mujer._

_Ahora la persona que le quitaba su mundo tenía un rostro y ese rostro no se apartó de su mente ni un segundo, las horas que estuvo encerrado en su habitación llorando con desconsuelo. Su celular sonó hasta el cansancio y varias veces su madre fue a tocarle la puerta para avisarle que Hatori le llamaba, pero él no quiso atender. La madre pensaba que se trataba de una pelea de enamorados. Seexcusó con Hatori y se alegró cuando el muchacho se apareció en la casa con cara de confusión._

_Cuando Hatori tocó la puerta de la habitación de Chiaki, buscaba entender aun la actitud de su novio. Era verdad que tenían días alejados, pero no era para tanto, al punto de que no quisiera contestarle el teléfono._

_—¡Dije que no quiero hablar con nadie!_

_Gritó Chiaki cuando escuchó el toque._

_—Pues conmigo tendrás que hablar, y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta saber qué te pasa._

_Hatori entró en la habitación con paso a dilucidar lo que ocurría y a no moverse de allí hasta que lo averiguara._

_—Vete... vete de aquí. No quiero verte. Te odio._

_Chiaki se metió bajos las sábanas llorando con desconsuelo. _

_Hatori suspiró y cerró la puerta de la habitación, para luego caminar y sentarse en la cama. Trató de destapar a su novio, pero este se aferraba con fuerza a las sabanas._

_Desistiendo le preguntó con suavidad._

_—¿Puedo saber que hice? Necesito que me lo digas para poder disculparme._

_El llanto de Chiaki se hizo más fuerte ¿Cómo le preguntaba eso? ¿Acaso podía ser más cínico? Después de lo que había visto esa mañana no le cabía duda. Hatori lo estaba engañando. Por eso Yu no había querido decirle nada, no había querido lastimarlo revelándole que su futuro esposo era un cretino que lo engañaba._

_—Vete. —Murmuró dolido entre sollozos._

_—No hasta que me digas que pasa. _

_Hatori estaba determinado a no irse._

_Chiaki salió de su escondite y lo miró con rabia. Hatori se sorprendió al ver el rostro demacrado y lleno de lágrimas, algo muy malo estaba pasando y ahora más que nunca debía averiguar que era._

_—Te vi Tori, te vi con esa chica. Esta mañana fui a buscarte porque quería verte, te extrañaba y quería... quería comprobar que lo que me habían dicho era mentira._

_El llanto estremeció el pequeño cuerpo y las palabras salieron ahogadas de unos labios que no hacían sino temblar ante el dolor que todo aquel cuerpo sentía._

_—Pero al llegar a la facultad me encontré con la verdad. Tú estabas con ella, le sonreías y le permitiste que te acariciara. Así que deja de parecer sorprendido y vete. Vete con ella, lo nuestro terminó._

_Chiaki se volvió a meter en su escondite bajo las cobijas. Hatori aun trataba de procesar lo que había escuchado. EvidentementeChiaki lo había visto cuando hablaba con Sayami, supuso que no había visto cuando él la rechazó. Pero lo que más le molestaba eran las palabras de Chiaki que permanecieron haciendo eco en su mente._

**_"quería comprobar que lo que me habían dicho era mentira"_**

_El nombre de Yanase vino a su mente, quien sino él podría estar creando aquel caos en su relación. Había tardado mucho en hacer su movimiento._

_—Chiaki estás equivocado, déjame explicarte..._

_—¡No quiero escucharte! — Le gritó Chiaki. —Quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas nunca._

_Aquello agotó la paciencia de Hatori, de un rudo movimiento apartó la sabana y cargó a su novio a pesar de sus gritos y protestas. Lo sentó en un mueble y con una sola advertencia lo hizo callar._

_—¡Deja la malcriadez, me vas a escuchar quieras o no!_

_Chiaki tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Tori jamás le gritaba. Su labio comenzó de nuevo a temblar y las lágrimas parecían volver a querer ganar terreno._

_Hatori calmándose se arrodillo ante él._

_—Cálmate. —Le dijo, limpiando con sus dedos las pocas lágrimas que lograron escapar. —Así no vamos a poder hablar._

_—¿Por qué Tori? Tú me dijiste que me amabas._

_—Y te amo._

_Chiaki negó con la cabeza. Las palabras de Yuu y lo que había visto esa mañana le impedían creer en su novio._

_—Estabas con esa chica yo te vi y...y..._

_—¿Te dijo Yanase que ando con una mujer no es así?_

_Hatori hizo la pregunta con seriedad, cortando las palabras de Chiaki. Este lo miro sorprendido, corroborando así,la teoría de Hatori._

_—¿Y la palabra de Yanase vale más que la mía no?_

_—Yo te vi esta misma mañana. No trates de acusar a Yuu de esto, él..._

_—¿Que viste Chiaki? ¿Acaso yo la estaba besando? ¿La estaba tocando? Ella fue la que me tocó y por lo visto no te quedaste a ver como la rechacé. Muy típico de ti sacar conclusiones apresuradas sin preguntar siquiera. Muy típico de ti creer en las palabras de Yanase sin dudar._

_Chiaki comenzó a dudar. Hatori se veía molesto y herido, en su postura no había vergüenza, ni disculpa. Nada lo hacía parecer culpable y era verdad también que no se había quedado para ver toda la escena, en lugar de acercarse había huido como un tonto. Aun así no quería dar su brazo a torcer._

_—Yuu... él... él te vio la otra noche..._

_—Estaba en Shinjuku y me encontré con ella por casualidad. Fui a comprar unas pinturas que me hacían falta e iba para la casa de Mino a terminar el proyecto cuando nos encontramos. Conversamos cinco minutos y cada quien se fue por su lado ¿Quieres que llame a Mino y te lo pase para que te diga cuantos días y cuantas horas he pasado en su casa?_

_Chiaki negó con la cabeza, escondiendo la mirada avergonzado._

_Hatori se paró suspirando con cansancio. Caminó por la habitación y se paró frente a la ventana. Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Hatori habló._

_—Estoy cansado de que Yanase se meta entre nosotros._

_—No fue su culpa, el solo quería que..._

_—¡No lo defiendas Chiaki! — Gritó Hatori con molestia—. ¿No ves lo que ha causado con sus mentiras?_

_Chiaki se puso de pie y caminó hacia su novio, metiéndose despacio entre sus brazos._

_—Yo soy el único tonto que no confió en ti. Debí preguntarte, debí hablar contigo antes de armar todo este lio. Estaba asustado y deprimido, tenemos tantos días separados. Lo siento Tori... lo siento tanto._

_Hatori olvido a Yanase y toda su rabia cuando las tibias lágrimas humedecieron su camisa. Lo abrazó con fuerza, besando sus suaves cabellos. El alivio lo llenaba._

_—Quiero casarme contigo Tori, no quiero esperar más. Ya no quiero que estemos separados. Vamos a escaparnos, lo haremos cuando tú quieras._

_Aquellas palabras fueron música para los oídos de Hatori. Se pasaron unas horas abrazados, sentados en un mueble haciendo planes. En tres meses terminaría el semestre, esa sería la fecha justa para escaparse y pasar sus vacaciones, celebrando su luna de miel._

_Al día siguiente, sentados en la cafetería. Yanase sintió que el tiempo se le acababa. Chiaki le contaba su reciente reconciliación, le había dicho que lo de la chica había sido una confusión y también le contó sus planes de fugarse con Hatori para casarse en secreto._

_—Tus padres se van a molestar mucho con eso ¿No estás siendo muy impulsivo? Se suponía que iban a esperar un año._

_Chiaki notó que Yuu estaba molesto y lo atribuyó a que se preocupaba por é un buen amigo lo haría._

_—Sé que se van a molestar, pero Tori y yo nos amamos. Tarde o temprano lo aceptaran._

_Yanase retiró la mano que Chiaki le sostenía con ternura._

_—Bien es tu decisión, tú serás el que enfrentará las consecuencias._

_Se puso de pie y se marchó sin decir más. Chiaki se quedó contrariado mirando a su amigo irse. Y alguien que también había visto de lejos la conversación sonrió con complacencia. _

_—Creo que tú y yo tenemos algo en común._

_Yanase vio a la chica que se le acercaba rápidamente cuando salía de la cafetería,saludándolo con aquellas palabras. En seguida la reconoció y le devolvió la sonrisa._

_—Supongo que sí. —Le dijo recostándose de una pared y esperando oír lo que ella tenía que ofrecer._

_Y mientras ellos hacían sus planes. Chiaki recibía esa tarde en su casa a un emocionado Hatori, pues tendrían una cita después de tantos días separados._

_—Hey no estás listo. —Lo reprendió al entrar a la casa y ver que Chiaki aún no se arreglaba._

_La respuesta de su novio lo dejó sin aliento. Toda vez que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un dulce escarlata, cuando este le dijo con timidez._

_—Estamos solos en casa. Todos salieron a ver a los abuelos y no vuelven hasta mañana._

_Hatori tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo de allí, aquello era demasiada tentación. Quería esperar, esperar hasta que Chiaki estuviera listo, hasta que estuvieran casados. Pero Chiaki tenía otros planes, después de su pelea, después de saber cuánto amaba a Hatori en realidad, quería pertenecerle de todas formas y no quería esperar._

_—Tori yo... yo quiero. —Chiaki acarició el rostro de su novio y lo besó tiernamente, tratando de que sus acciones le dijeran lo que sus labios no podían proferir._

_—¿Por qué me haces esto? —Le susurró Hatori entre besos._

_—¿Es malo?_

_Hatori besó de nuevo los dulces labios entreabiertos, mirando aquel inocente y hermoso rostro que tanto amaba._

_—No, no es malo, solo quiero... quiero que estés seguro. No quiero apresurar las cosas._

_—Estoy seguro Tori, nunca he estado más seguro de nada._

_Aquella noche se entregaron algo más que el corazón, se entregaron el alma. Hatori lo tomó de la manera más suave, todas las veces que pudo. No hubo pedazo de su piel que no hubiese besado, ni podría olvidar jamás los deliciosos gemidos de placer. Cuando la mañana llegó, él seguía despierto observando maravillado lo perfecto que era todo en su vida._

_Allí a su lado dormía su amor, allí en sus brazos tenía todo lo que quería en el mundo y había pasado la noche entera haciéndolo suyo. Sonrió acariciando sus cabellos y besó su frente nívea._

_—Te amo. —Le susurró con reverencia—. Siempre te haré feliz._

_No sabía Hatori que aquella promesa debería esperar mucho tiempo para ser cumplida y quizás jamás se cumpliría._

Cuando cayó la noche Chiaki se encontró en medio de la oscuridad, le había tomado todo el día, revivir parte del pasado. La parte feliz de su pasado. Caminó al baño y se dio una ducha larga concentrándose para mantener su mente en blanco. Su estómago protestó por hambre. En la cocina se hizo una pequeña cena y comió en silencio.

¿Cómo había terminado así? Abandonó todo lo que amaba y se encerró en aquella casa, perdió el rumbo, el norte de su vida. Se transformó en aquel sujeto gris y silencioso, retraído en su interior. Viviendo de recuerdos, de anhelos. Esperando con ansias los días en que vivía su vida secreta, en los que encontraba un atisbo de lo que fue.

La puerta sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Al mirar el reloj en su cocina se dio cuenta que apenas eran las ocho, era extraño que Yuu llegara tan temprano.

—¿Por qué esta todo oscuro?

—Llegas temprano. —Le dijo Chiaki a su esposo, obviando su pregunta.

Yanase puso una bolsa en la mesa. —Pensé que sería agradable que comiéramos juntos. Pero veo que te me adelantaste.

La mueca de tristeza que hizo Yuu al ver el plato con sobras en la mesa. Hizo que Chiaki bajara un poco la guardia.

—Puedo acompañarte mientras me tomo un té.

Yanase asintió y en pocos minutos estaban sentados silenciosos en el comedor. Chiaki se tomada su té despacio. Yuu comía con calma.

—¿Qué te parece ir este fin de semana a casa de tus padres? Hace tiempo que no los ves.

Chiaki se tensó. Volver a esa casa le dolía, le traía recuerdos de heridas que no querían sanar.

— Otro día... quizás.

Murmuró cerrando los ojos.

—Chiaki no puedes vivir encerrado aquí, tienes que superar lo que ocurrió. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Era verdad, habían pasado cinco años. Llevaba cinco años lejos de aquellos recuerdos. Pues ni siquiera en aquellos seis meses que tenía siendo el amante de Hatori, había pensado en nada de lo que lo hacía sufrir. Cuando entraba al apartamento de Hatori olvidaba su nombre, su pasado, su dolor. Se metía en los brazos del hombre que amaba y se perdía en las horas de pasión que compartían. En las largas charlas, en los besos y las caricias, en las risas y en los sueños.

Solo cuando salía de aquel lugar, recuperaba sus recuerdos y aquel viejo dolor se instalaba de nuevo en su corazón.

—Puedo hacerlo, lo he hecho por años. Nunca te ha molestado. No veo porque insistes ahora.

Chiaki se puso de pie y dejó la taza de té en el ía correr y esconderse en algún lugar donde nunca lo encontraran los recuerdos. Quería que Tori estuviese en la ciudad y correr a sus brazos y quedarse allí siempre. Olvidar su nombre, su pasado y lo que alguna vez fue, para empezar de nuevo.

Los brazos de Yuu lo rodearon, abrazándolo como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. El suyo era un matrimonio triste, más bien la convivencia de dos amigos que en alguna parte del camino se perdieron.

—Quiero intentar que lo nuestro funcione. Que seamos un matrimonio de verdad. Han sido muchos años sufriendo Chiaki. Déjame demostrarte que puedes ser feliz a mi lado.

Chiaki se soltó suavemente del abrazo y caminó sin mirarle con rumbo a su habitación.

—Yo... estoy cansado Yuu, me iré a dormir.

Yanase apretó los puños con impotencia. Había ganado, pero a que costo. El Chiaki que tenía a su lado, el que había amarrado con un compromiso moral, no era ni la sombra del que había amado una vez. Lo había perdido. De nada le habían valido sus mentiras, al final el único perdedor fue él.

Cuando se metió en la cama silencioso y derrotado, miró con tristeza el rostro abatido de durmió sin saber que en la mente de su esposo se desataba una pesadilla, aquella que le recordaba el infierno que había vivido hasta llegar allí donde estaba.

_El comienzo del fin llegó sin ellos siquiera sospecharlo. Pero fueron cosas pequeñas que se fueron acumulando poco a poco. Sayami fingió haber aceptado su destino, pero insistió en que fueran amigos. Hatori no le vio problema a aquello y ese fue su único error. La chica parecía estar donde quiera que ellos fueran. Los encuentros fortuitos comenzaron a molestar a Chiaki. También se aunaban a todo el lio, las llamadas que continuamente recibía Hatori. Hablaban de cosas de la universidad, era verdad, pero se tornaba molesto cuando interrumpía sus citas o las pocas tardes que pasaban juntos en su casa._

_Se unió a aquel coro de adversidades, la voz de Yanase._

_—No puedo entenderte Chiaki ¿acaso no te molesta que estén siempre juntos?_

_Le había dicho una vez cuando por casualidad se habían cruzado en la universidad. Hatori lo había saludado deprisa, iban con un grupo grande de jóvenes, pero Sayami parecía pegada de Hatori, con cola. Este la ignoraba y eso en cierta forma aliviaba a Chiaki, pero no dejaba de sentir celos y la situación se estaba haciendo cada vez más tensa._

_Aquella situación se repitió muchas veces, pues Yanase se encargó de hacer que Chiaki siempre estuviera en el momento justo, para que su nueva amiga hiciera el resto del trabajo sembrando la duda en el corazón de Chiaki._

_Pasado un largo mes, Chiaki estaba en su límite y la pelea comenzó con el sonido del celular. Él, suspiró con molestia imaginando quien llamaba. Hatori lo miró extrañado, tomó el celular y mirando quien llamaba no contestó. Eso, lejos de aplacar a Chiaki lo enardeció, pues imaginaba las cosas que Hatori no habría querido hablar frente a él, con Sayami._

_—¿Por qué no contéstate?_

_—Es Sayami, seguramente con otra de sus tonterías. —Respondió Hatori con desdén._

_Pero Chiaki no quiso dejar el tema._

_—No te deben parecer tonterías, pues no te despegas de ella._

_Hatori lo miró como si de pronto no lo conociera._

_—Que yo sepa es ella la que se me acerca y no entiendo cuál es tu actitud. Creo que te he demostrado que no tengo ningún interés en ella._

_—Sí y por eso andan juntos para a arriba y para abajo y además te llama a cada hora._

_Estalló Chiaki con furia._

_Hatori se puso de pie encarándolo. —Yo no ando con Sayami, de permitir que Yanase te llene la cabeza de estupideces._

_—No metas a Yuu en esto._

_—¡Entonces deja de creer las cosas que te dice! —Le gritó Hatori con indignación._

_Chiaki estaba harto de que Hatori se escudara en la supuesta rabia que él decía Yuu le tenía. Y que para él solo eran excusas para esconder su culpabilidad._

_—No necesito que Yuu me diga nada. Yo estoy cansado de verte en el campus, siempre andas con ella colgada de ti._

_—Con ella y con otras treinta personas más. Maldita sea Chiaki, estamos haciendo trabajo de campo, nos movemos por toda la universidad buscando paisajes para pintar. Escúchate y asimila la estupidez que estás diciendo. Nunca estamos solos, todo el salón está con nosotros._

_Y aunque Hatori tenía en cierto modo razón, los celos de Chiaki pudieron más. Pues más de una vez Yuu le había hecho ver que no era correcto que aquella mujer estuviera todo el tiempo tocando a Hatori y que este se lo permitiera tan abiertamente._

_—Yo no veo a todos tus malditos compañeros de clases encima de ti. Tocándote, acariciándote, tomándote del brazo como si le pertenecieras. Tú le permites todo eso a ella a pesar de que sabes que me molesta ¿por qué Tori? ¿Es que te gusta esa mujer? ¿Es eso?_

_Hatori tomó sus cosas y caminó a la puerta para marcharse._

_—Piensa bien lo que has dicho Chiaki, te he demostrado desde siempre lo mucho que te amo. No merezco tu desconfianza. Solo nos faltan dos meses para casarnos, no lo eches a perder con celos que no tienen justificación. Deja de oír a Yanase y escucha lo que dice tu corazón._

_Hatori se acercó a su novio y besósus labios temblorosos susurrándole con tristeza._

_—No me estoy yendo para escapar de esto. Me voy porque te conozco y sé que necesitas estar solo. Solo te pido que pienses en nosotros. Ella no significa nada para mí, pero tú... tú eres mi mundo. Recuérdalo Chiaki, recuérdalo siempre._

_Hatori se fue y lo dejó con una sensación grande de vacío._

_Hatori iba camino a su casa cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Harto de que aquello le trajera problemas en su relación tomó una decisión._

_—Sayami tenemos que hablar._

_Acordó una hora y un lugar para ponerle fin a todo aquello, sin saber que eso solo le traería desgracia._

_Chiaki se puso un sweater, era incapaz de pensar con tranquilidad en su habitación, donde tantos gratos recuerdos tenían. Hatori lo conocía muy bien y él agradeció el que lo dejara solo, necesitaba pensar. Decidió dar una vuelta. Justo cuando salía de su casa se encontró con que Yuu entraba. No le apetecía escuchar a su amigo en ese momento, quizás Hatori tenía razón y Yuu le presentaba una verdad distorsionada de la cosas._

_Chiaki en ningún momento pensó que Yanase lo hiciera a propósito. Creyó que si lo hacía era porque quería protegerlo y a lo mejor él también malinterpretaba el comportamiento de aquella chica con su novio._

_—¿Vas a salir?_

_—Iba a caminar un rato. —Le respondió Chiaki._

_—Te acompaño._

_Chiaki no supo negarse y quizás un poco de compañía no le haría daño._

_Caminaron un rato y finalmente se dispusieron a regresar. Yuu le sugirió que tomaran un café antes de volver. El pequeño restaurant donde irían estaba cruzando un parque y allí descubrió Chiaki lo que sellaría su destino. A lo lejos una pareja conversaba. La silueta le parecía conocida y a medida que se acercaba era peor. Los que hablaban no se percataron de su presencia. De pronto sus pies no le respondieron más, la pareja sonriente cruzó la calle y cuando Chiaki vio donde entraron, cubrió su boca ahogando su dolor._

_Era un hotel, Sayami y Hatori entraban a un hotel y Chiaki los estaba viendo. No se lo contaba Yuu, no se lo estaba imaginando. Tori le había mentido._

_Cuando abrió los ojos apenas pudo concentrar su mente. Poco a poco los recuerdos fueron llegando. El fuerte dolor en su vientre, la sangre, los gritos, se había desmayado, había despertado en un hospital y luego todo fue caos._

_Tocó su vientre despacio. Su bebé se había bebé que apenas comenzaba a formarse y que él había perdido el mismo día que supo de su existencia. Sus padres habían estado allí, y también Yuu que no se había separado de su lado. El sopor de la droga que le habían dado para calmarlo aún lo invadía. Hatori también había estado allí, eso lo había llenado de ira y de tristeza._

_¿Cómo se atrevía a estar allí? Él había sido el causante de todo, él y sus mentiras, él y su falsedad le habían quitado a su preciado bebe. Le había gritado todo el odio que su corazón albergaba. Había sido tan grande su crisis que tuvieron que sedarlo. Los padres de Chiaki le pidieron a Hatori que se marchara y Yanase lo vio irse cabizbajo, sintiendo una incomodidad que lo molestaba, pues después de todo eso era lo que él deseaba, finalmente había ganado. Solo que no se sentía satisfecho o feliz._

_Chiaki se negó a ver a Hatori en los días siguientes a su salida del hospital. Hatori estaba desesperado, no encontraba la forma de llegar a é enteró por sus padres lo que había pasado y aunque lo negó todo, no encontró apoyo en nadie. Todo el mundo lo encontró culpable y lo juzgó sin dejarlo defenderse._

_Chiaki se encerró en su mundo interior, por días enteros lloró. La pérdida era algo tan pesado, tan triste ¿cómo se podía amar tanto en solo un día?_

_ Recordaba el dolor que sintió cuando le dijeron lo que pasaba, estaba perdiendo a su bebé y no tuvo tiempo para amarlo. No pudo acostumbrarse a la idea, no pudo sentir alegría o miedo. Todo lo preciado de ese milagro le fue arrebatado en un instante. Jamásvería su rostro o sentiría la ilusión de esperarlo, de comprarle cosas, de ponerle un nombre de soñar con su futuro._

_Se estaba consumiendo en aquella pena y aunado al dolor de su perdida, estaba la decepción que sentía, la rabia, el odio, hacia aquel que dijo que le amaba, que prometió que le haría feliz. Ese que destrozó su corazón y su vida en un instante._

_Hatori no desistió en su lucha por lograr que Chiaki lo escuchara, pero un mes después una noticia terminó de hundirlo y sintió que ya era suficiente. Yanase y Chiaki se comprometieron. Se casarían en un mes, pues Yanase había obtenido una beca para estudiar un año en Inglaterra y Chiaki se iría con él._

_Yuu había aprovechado la debilidad de Chiaki. No se separaba de su lado y poco a poco tejió su red. Una tarde le dijo que se iría a Londres, le habló de la belleza de aquel lugar, le pintó un futuro donde podía escapar de su dolor. Le dijo que lo quería y que quería lo mejor para él, le ofreció cuidarlo y protegerlo. Le prometió que lo haría olvidar, que lo haría feliz. Chiaki aceptó más por escapar de todo aquello, que por saber a ciencia cierta lo que hacía, pero ya nada le importaba y Yuu había sido su apoyo en aquellos oscuros días. Pensó con tristeza que quizás era lo mejor darle una oportunidad._

_Hatori corrió a la casa de Chiaki al instante de enterarse de la abrió paso entre gritos e insultos y encontró a Chiaki sentado en su habitación mirando el vacío con una expresión triste en su rostro. Estaba demacrado y demasiado delgado, sus ojeras parecían sombras bajos sus ojos. Se veía desvalido y tan perdido que Hatori perdió parte de su ira, pero la recuperó al recordar porque estaba allí.Lo que le pasara a Chiaki ya no era su problema._

_—Felicitaciones. —Le espetó con dureza._

_—Vete. —Susurró Chiaki casi sin fuerzas._

_—Claro que me voy, pero primero diré lo que vine a decir._

_El desprecio en la voz de Hatori lastimaba a Chiaki. Lo hería muy profundo_

_— Tus explicaciones ya no son necesarias._

_La carcajada amarga de Hatori heló su sangre._

_—Quien te dijo que venía a darte explicaciones Chiaki. Es muy tarde para eso y además no te las mereces. No mereces escuchar nada de mí que no sea que te desprecio. Eres un pobre tonto que se dejó manipular. Pensé que eras diferente y ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me equivoque contigo. Te mereces lo que vas a conseguir, pues es Yanase, ese vil y rastrero manipulador el esposo que mereces. Ojala sean muy felices juntos, pero lo dudo porque la gente como tú no sabe ser feliz._

_Cuando el padre de Chiaki llegó para sacar a Hatori de la casa, ya este iba de salida. _

_Chiaki sintió cada palabra como un filoso cuchillo que se clavaba en su corazón. Pero había derramado tantas lágrimas que no pudo llorar. Le pidió a su madre que lo dejara solo y se quedó sumido en su mundo. Añorando a su bebé, soñando con la felicidad que alguna vez tuvo._

_Esa noche Hatori se fue de su casa y no regresó._

Chiaki se despertó de su pesadilla temblando y sudoroso. Yuu lo abrazaba y le susurraba palabras suaves. Pero nada podía calmarlo, no después de sentir de nuevo el dolor que sintió aquel día. No solo había perdido a su bebé, también había perdido al amor de su vida.

Yanase lo recostó con cuidado en las almohadas y fue en busca de un vaso de agua y unas pastillas que Chiaki había dejado de tomar hace meses. Hacía seis meses exactamente, cuando había dejado de tener pesadillas, cuando su mente por primera vez estaba centrada y por momentos se permitía ser feliz.

Se tomó las pastillas obedientemente. Aunque las odiaba, el adormecimiento que estas le producían, era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Dejar de pensar en lo que no tenía, en lo que podría perder, en sus miedos, en el pasado.

Yuu amaneció sentado en un mueble frente a su cama. Miraba el rostro desencajado de Chiaki. Tenían meses sin pasar por aquello.

Yanase sonrió con amargura. Seis meses, seis meses en los que su esposo no había despertado con pesadillas, en los que no habían sido necesarias aquellas malditas pastillas. Por eso había descubierto lo que pasaba al mes de que comenzara.

Chiaki que siempre caminaba como sonámbulo por la casa, que apenas hablaba o sonreía. Comenzó a cobrar vida, se veía más animado y de pronto se pareció un poco al muchachito del que se enamoró y por el que hizo la más vil de la cosas para conseguirlo.

Con el más bizarro de los sentimientos, en algún momento se alegró. Aunque no fueran para él las sonrisas, ni fuera por él la alegría. De alguna forma volvía a tenerlo. Solo que la amargura ganó terreno según fueron pasando los días y odiaba que aquel cambio lo hubiese obrado precisamente aquel que tanto luchó por alejar.

Sentía celos de aquel amor, que pesar de las adversidades, de las mentiras, de todo el daño que había sufrido se mantenía intacto. Tanto que Chiaki había logrado sobrepasar el dolor que lo llenaba.

Habría podido enfrentarlo, decirle que lo sabía todo, pero eso sería sería devolverlo a los brazos donde pertenecía y en su profundo egoísmo se negó a dejarlo ir.

Buscó a Hatori una tarde, se sentaron como dos extraños a conversar en un café. Tuvo el descaro de reclamarle lo que hacía y la respuesta de Hatori lo desarmó.

—Él fue el que vino a mí. Yo solo he hecho algo que tú jamás hiciste por él. Le di la oportunidad de decidir. Yo no lo manipulé para que estuviera a mi lado. Yo no le mentí, no lo engañé. Yo solo lo he amado y lo he esperado. Si tienes miedo de perderlo, preguntante por qué y reclámate a ti mismo, pues el único culpable de todo lo que ha ocurrido eres tú. Tú lo convertiste en ese ser inseguro y desvalido, tú lo destruiste con tus mentiras. Yo solo quiero salvarlo, pero eso será si él así lo quiere. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo,Yanase. Yo siempre lo amaré. Tu solo lo deseabas para ti.

Decidió callar y así pasaron seis meses. Cada día temió que Chiaki lo abandonara, pero había hecho un buen trabajo en destruirlo, pues sabía que las inseguridades, el miedo, el dolor de Chiaki eran lo que le impedía marcharse de aquella casa.

Se sintió miserable al pensar en eso, pues tuvo que reconocer que Hatori tenía razó que élsentía no podía ser amor. No podía ser amor esesentimiento que lo hizo mantener a Chiaki a su lado aun sabiendo que aquella mentira lo consumió poco a poco. No solo tenía en su conciencia la pérdida del bebe de Chiaki, sino que también pesaba sobre sus hombros la muerte en vida en la que se había sumido su esposo y el abandono de sus sueños.

Pensó en cada año de su matrimonio y se reconoció como un consumado egoísta que en su afán por obtener lo que deseaba. Había hecho pedazos al hermoso joven que había dicho tantas veces amar. Le dolió cada lágrima que lo vio derramar, cada noche infernal plagada de pesadillas. Le dolió haber permitido que se encerrara en aquellas paredes, evadiendo a la vida, marchitándose.

—Perdóname. —Murmuró besando sus manos. Y repitió aquella palabra entre sollozos un largo rato.

Cuando Chiaki despertó entrada la mañana, la casa estaba silenciosa. Suspiró, agradecido de que Yuu no estuviera en la casa. Después de la noche que había pasado lo menos que quería era ver a su esposo mirándolo con reproche, con lastima.

Mientras se bañaba recordó la mirada de Yuu esa noche, no había lastima en aquella mirada, ni reproche. Chiaki pensó haber visto culpa en aquellos ojos, pero ¿Porque sentiría culpa su esposo? Yanase había sido su único apoyo y si alguien debía sentirse culpable era él, por no haber podido amarlo como lo merecía.

_La boda se llevó a cabo en estricta intimidad y al día siguiente partieron a Londres, donde vivirían por un año. Yanase y Chiaki se instalaron en un bonito apartamento en Nothing Hill. Pero por más que Yuu intentó que Chiaki saliera con él a conocer la ciudad no lo logró. Cuando salía en las mañanas a la Universidad lo dejaba dormido y casi siempre lo encontraba igual cuando llegaba._

_Escapar no tuvo el efecto deseado, pues el dolor de lo ocurrido no estaba en las paredes de su habitación, ni en las calles que recorrió a diario. El dolor estaba en su corazón, en sus recuerdos. Se sentía traicionado, había puesto toda su confianza en alguien que no dudo en despedazarla. Y aun a pesar de toda la ira que sentía, no podía evitar recordar con pena el rostro abatido de Hatori cuando lo vio por última vez. Aquellas palabras hirientes que dijo con aquella expresión de dolor, como si lo lastimaran más a él al proferirlas que al que quiso herir con ellas._

_No podía con el amor en su corazón, con la voz pequeña pero persistente que le decía que debió escuchar. Se convenció de que era muy tarde y por más que intentó recoger los pedazos y rearmar su vida. No lo logró. No tenía sueños que llenaran el vacío en su interior, nada lograba distraer su mente, lo que antes le gustaba ahora solo traía malos recuerdos a su corazón. Salir a la calle, se tornaba confuso y asfixiante. La luz, la gente. La vida siguiendo su curso, lo embargaba de un triste anhelo, lo deprimía._

_Chiaki comenzó a adelgazar, cada día estaba más pálido. Por las noches apenas dormía. Inquieto, lloraba entre sueños y se despertaba gritando y desgarrado por una profunda pena. Al mes de estar allí, Yanase tuvo que internarlo en un hospital, pues le había encontrado desmayado en la sala al llegar a casa. Pasó una semana vieron varios médicos, hasta que un psiquiatra lo medicó._

_Así fueron pasando los dí ía en las noches bajo el efecto de los calmantes y las mañanas las pasaba en compañía de una enfermera que los papás de Yanase habían ayudado a pagar._

_En menos de lo que pensaron, el año se fue y regresaron a Japón. La resignación había anidado en el corazón de Chiaki, haciéndolo aceptar lo que su esposo decidiera. Igual élvivía encerrado en su interior, nada más le importaba. Y así, luego de vivir por unos meses con sus suegros. Yuu compró aquella casa. _

_Chiaki se encerró en aquel lugar, y solo salía los viernes en la mañana a llevar flores y a llorar en la pequeña tumba que sus padres habían mandado hacer en el cementerio. Su bebé no estaba allí, todo era simbólico, pero agradeció a sus padres el gesto, pues le permitía desahogar un poco su dolor. Pasaron años, Yuu se hizo un nombre en el campo literario, era un gran editor, la casa fue llenándose de cosas. Comodidades que Chiaki apenas notaba._

_El matrimonio había alcanzado un punto muerto donde solo parecían compañeros que vivían juntos. Chiaki cocinaba y atendía las necesidades de Yuu. Pero no había más intimidad. De vez en cuando Yuu se hartaba y se armaban enormes peleas, a veces eran solo pequeños roces, que se suscitaban por tonterías, pero no había nada más. _

_Chiaki vivía allí, su cuerpo se movía en los pasillos, en las habitaciones, pero su mente, su corazón no estaban en aquel lugar. Vivía a medias en su auto impuesta prisión._

_Fue así cuando una tarde al regresar del cementerio, se encontró con su pasado frente a frente._

_Después de lo que había pasado, de todo lo que se habían dicho, no pensó que su corazón latiría con un atisbo de alegría. Pensó que él lo ignoraría o quizás le diría algo última vez que se habían visto las palabras habían sido duras._

_— Hola Chiaki ¿Cómo has estado?_

_Fueron simples sus palabras. Un saludo que sele daba a alguien que se había visto el día anterior. _

_Las palabras no salían de su garganta. Cinco años y aún lo amaba como el primer día._

_—Ho...Hola._

_Logró por fin pronunciar._

_ Hatori le sonrió y lo terminó de desarmar. El odio, el resentimiento, la rabia que pensó que sentiría no estaban. Sentía al contrario una deliciosa sensación de calma que hacía tiempo no experimentaba. Como si después de todos esos años lograra finalmente respirar._

_—¿Tienes tiempo para tomarte un café?_

_Chiaki asintió sin pensarlo, tiempo era lo que le sobraba. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en su corazón. Cuando se sentaron en un pequeño café no supo cómo sus piernas le habían llevado hasta allí. Se sentía incapaz de hablar o de moverse y se preguntó sino moriría cuando él se marchara y lo dejara de nuevo sumido en su soledad._

_—Eres famoso. —Le dijo sin pensarlo._

_—Me va bien._

_Respondió él con una suave sonrisa._

_Pero no solo le iba bien. Sus obras eran muy cotizadas y a menudo salía en las páginas de sociales de los periódicos. Chiaki lo sabía pues lo buscaba ansioso cada viernes cuando regresaba a casa. Compraba los periódicos, leía el artículounas mil veces, se impregnaba de su imagen y luego la rompía en mil pedazos, para volver cabizbajo a su hogar._

_Esa tarde conversaron trivialidades. No hablaron de Yuu o de su matrimonio, no mencionaron a su padres o al bebe que habían perdido. Olvidaron su pasado en un tácito acuerdo y se concentraron en el presente. Chiaki escuchó maravillado de los viajes de Hatori. Sonrió con sus anécdotas y se interesó en sus pinturas y en su próxima incursión en la escultura._

_Agradeció que Hatori no le preguntara nada de su vida, pues no tendría nada que que había abandonado la universidad, no había hecho nada relevante, ser el esposo de un gran editor no era un logro y jamás había cumplido ese papel. Conservaba el gusto por los libros pero solo leía en la soledad de su hogar donde por horas se sumergía en las vidas dentro de aquellas fantásticas historias que le gustaba leer. _

_Lo que no sabía Chiaki era que Hatori sabía todo de él. Desde su año fatídico en Inglaterra. Hasta los años que llevaba encerrado en aquella casa. Lo había mandado a investigar apenas tuvo el dinero para hacerlo. Muchas veces quiso acercarse a él. Visitó la tumba de su hijo cada viernes antes de que él llegara y de lejos lo miraba también por esa pérdida que era de ambos._

_Habían perdido cinco años y ni un minuto de aquellos días dejó de pensar en él. Después de un tiempo el rencor se fue. Él lo dejo ir, prefería amarlo a odiarlo. Prefirió perdonarle su desconfianza. Cuando por fin pudo pensar con calma entendió que Chiaki había sido tan víctima como él. Que los que quisieron hacerles daño armaron un escenario tan perfecto que si él hubiese estado en el lugar de Chiaki,quizástambiénhabría dudado._

_ Se concentró en su carrera, en ganarse un nombre y al conseguir hacerlo, al ganar suficiente dinero lo buscó y lo encontró. Luego le tomó mucho tiempo acercarse, le daba vergüenza por las palabras dichas y la daba miedo el rechazo._

_Se armó de valor para acercarse aquella tarde, pues pensó que ya había esperado el momento, era el momento de recuperarlo._

_Comenzó a hacerse tarde y aunque ninguno de los dos quería irse, tuvieron que despedirse._

_—Te dejo mi tarjeta, mi dirección y teléfonos están allí._

_No le dijo nada más, la invitación estaba implícita. Hatori no quería presionar. Chiaki la tomó mirándola como si fuera un tesoro y esa noche cuando se durmió, soñó con unos ojos dulces y sinceros que le traían tanta paz que por primera vez no tuvo pesadillas._

_Paso toda una semana. Cadamañana se despertaba con la idea de ir a verle, pero no lograba salir de casa. Finalmente llegó el viernes. Caminó resuelto al lugar que visitaba cada viernes. Se sentó largo rato en la grama, acarició con amor la pequeña tumba blanca._

_—No pude saber que serias. Pero ¿sabes bebé? te amé desde el momento que supe de tu existencia, siempre te amaré ¿Podrás perdonarme bebé? ¿Podrás perdonarme si cierro los ojos un momento y vuelvo a sus brazos?_

_Lloró por largo rato recostado en la pequeña lapida. Su corazón le pedía a gritos ir a aquel lugar a buscar la paz que había perdido por muchos años._

_ Con la pequeña tarjeta en la mano caminó en busca de un teléfonopúblico. A lo lejos alguien lo miraba._

_Sin pensarlo mucho marcó. Hatori sonrió cuando su celular sonó.Iba manejando como loco a su casa porque sabía sin ninguna duda que ese día su sueño se haría realidad._

_La espera se le hizo eterna, temió que Chiaki se hubiese arrepentido. Se escuchaba un poco temeroso cuando lo llamó. Aun asíhabía dicho que iría a verle ¿por qué tardaba tanto?_

_Finalmente el timbre sonó y Hatori corrió a abrir. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron no hubo duda de que ambos habían anhelado aquel encuentro, estar a solas como antes. Comodebió ser siempre. No se supo quién dio el primer paso, pero en segundos estaban abrazados y besándose con la nostalgia de muchos días, meses y años perdidos._

_Hatori lo cargóllevándolo a su habitación. En la penumbra lo desvistió. No necesitaba luz para mirarlo, conocía cada palmo de aquel cuerpo. Lo acarició con vehemencia, con deseo, con amor. Chiaki recibió ansioso cada caricia, cada beso, se entregó con silente deseo, con ciega pasión. _

_Tocó fascinado los largos brazos, el fuerte ó los tibios labios de Hatori con un deseo que jamáshabía olvidado y que había aprendido con él. Se entregaron febrilmente por largas horas, descansando por segundos para recuperar el aliento y volver a tocarse por todas las caricias que se debían._

_Aquella primera vez casi no hablaron, sus cuerpos fueron los protagonistas, con sus caricias, sus besos, su sexo, se dijeron silenciosamente cuanto se habían extrañado._

_Después de esa vez vinieron muchas más, igual de vehementes e intensas. Pero el sosiego poco a poco se instalaba en sus corazones. Aun no estaban preparados para decirse las cosas que sabíandebían decir. Pero nunca dejaban de conversar. Hatori metía a su pequeño amor en la cama y entre besos le relataba historias, le hablaba de su día, lo introducía en su vida ándolo despacio de su mundo de color y fantasía._

_Chiaki admiraba las pinturas, comentaba, opinaba, reía. Esa era la mejor parte para Hatori, verlo reír, oír su risa musical. _

_Al principio solo lo visitaba los viernes, después de ir a ver a su bebé. Pero la necesidad de estar a su lado era tan intensa que comenzó a visitarle también los martes y los jueves, pues eran los días en los que Yuu llegaba tarde a casa._

_Cada vez se le hacíamásdifícil despedirse de Hatori. Volver a aquella casa le hacía sentir desolado. Y aunque Hatori nunca le había pedido que se quedara, no hacía falta ver que en su mirada, en sus gestos al despedirse, se lo gritaba con el corazón._

_Sin darse cuenta pasaron seis meses. Hatori ese día estaba pensativo y Chiaki supo que algo pasaba desde el momento en que llegó._

_—Me ofrecieron unaexposición permanente en una prestigiosa galería en Nueva York. Es una gran oportunidad._

_Chiaki se sentó en la cama donde desnudo reposaba sobre el pecho de Hatori._

_—¿Aceptaste?_

_—Si_

_¿Por quépensó que el sueño duraría para siempre?_

_Hatori también se sentó en la cama al ver que Chiaki comenzaba a recoger su ropa para vestirse._

_—Me iré en un par de días, tengo que estar allá por lo menosun mes mientras veo el espacio para escoger que obras voy a llevarme._

_—Es una gran oportunidad Tori, me alegro mucho por ti._

_Hatori se puso de pie abrazándolo por la espalda._

_—Tori. —Murmuró Chiaki, casi como una súplica. Le pedía que lo dejara irse con dignidad, le rogaba que no le arrebatara los mejores momentos de su vida._

_—Ven conmigo Chiaki. Ven... por favor._

_Y la puerta de las emociones se abrió y todo lo que estaba guardado en sus corazones tomó su lugar. Entonces no solo fue amor lo que sintió, pues el miedo, la rabia, el rencor también se hicieron presentes y Chiaki supo que aunque lo amaba no podría ir con él, no podía perdonar._

_Porque perdonarlo sería como olvidar la muerte de su bebé, olvidar su engaño, olvidar los años de lágrimas y de oscuridad. Porque aquellas vendas que había colocado en sus heridas no eran tan fuertes como para olvidarlo todo para siempre y volar a su lado hacia ese sueño que tan bellamente Hatori le ofrecía._

_No podía mentirse, pues esa persona que caminaba sin pesarlo cada tres días a casa de Hatori era solo una parte de él. La parte que aún no había muerto, la que aun tenia esperanza, la parte que aún amaba. Pero la amargura habitaba en su otra mitad, el odio, la rabia. No sabíacómo combatir esos sentimientos, no sabíacómo perdonar la traición de Hatori y no podía vivir toda la vida escondiendo esa parte de él, pues tarde o temprano lo alcanzaría y quizás el resultado sería peor._

_Prefería decirle adiós ahora, con su corazón lleno de aquellos meses felices y volver a guardar esa parte de luz en su interior, quizásasísería mejor._

_—Chiaki, creo que es hora de que hagamos algo con esto. Estaré en Nueva York un énsalo, piensa que camino quieres tomar.Aún estamos a tiempo de recuperar lo que nos quitaron. Cuando la galería acomode todas mis obras volveré por unos días para terminar de arreglar todo aquí y luego me iré a Estados Unidos definitivamente. Te esperaré aquí esos dí conmigo y dejemos el pasado atrás._

Chiaki salió de la pasaron los días, supo que sería imposible ir con él. Perdonar era tan difícil, tan difícil. Olvidar el daño que le habían hecho, olvidar todas las consecuencias que aquel daño tuvo.

¿Cómopodía cerrar los ojos y seguir adelante?

Perdonar no le quitaría ese dolor de su corazón, no le devolvería a su bebé. Perdonar no le regresaría los años perdidos, llenos de amargura y desesperació le devolvería sus sueños ni sus esperanzas. El perdón estaba sobrevaluado en su opinión, pues la paz que se suponía te daba perdonar no estaba por ningún lado en su corazón.

Los días siguieron pasando y Chiaki se fue sumiendo más y más en una lenta depresión. Yuu notó que de nuevo parecía demasiado delgado y pálido. Temió que ocurriera lo mismo que había pasado en Londres, solo que esta vez sería peor, pues Chiaki no parecía que podría salir ileso en esta ocasión.

Chiaki sentía los días tan días en los que lo perdería definitivamente. Se sumió en su mundo interior buscando consuelo, apenas salía de la habitación, encerrándose cada vez más y más.

La noche anterior a la llegada de Hatori, Chiaki tuvo una terrible pesadilla. Gritó aterrado y desvalido, gritó hasta quedarse sin voz, llorando desconsolado. Yuu lo abrazaba, lo sostuvo hablándole despacio hasta que se desmayó en sus brazos. Cuando Chiaki despertó estaban en el hospital. Yuu sostenía su mano y lo miraba con tristeza.

—Cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo, de verdad pensé... pensé que lograría hacerte feliz.

—Yuu... lo siento, yo...

Yanase besó la pálida mano de Chiaki. Era hora de dejarlo ir.

—No mi amor, no te disculpes. Soy yo el que tendrá que pasar una vida entera pidiendo perdón.

Chiaki lo miró sin entender.

—Quiero que sepas que jamás pensé que te haría daño. En algún momento llegué a creer que tú me amarías, que podríamos ser felices. Pensé que olvidarías a Hatori. Yo... yo pensé que mi amor era tan grande como el de él y que tú llegarías a mirarme como lo mirabas a él.

Una vez más Chiaki sintió que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar.

—Hatori siempre dijo la verdad Chiaki. Yo lo odiaba, lo odiaba por tener lo que yo quería. El día que se comprometieron yo le juré que nunca sería feliz y cumplí mi promesa. Solo que no imaginé que su infelicidad también sería la tuya. En mi afán por destruirlo, te destruí a ti. La persona que se suponía que yo amaba tanto.

Yanase se soltó de la mano de Chiaki y se puso de pie riendo con ironía.

—Vaya amor ¿no? Llevo cinco años destruyéndote. Y no me paré ni un segundo a pensar en lo que hacía.

Chiaki intentó sentarse en la cama, pero se mareó por efecto del sedante que le habían puesto. Yuu corrió a ayudarlo y lo recostó de nuevo en la almohada.

—Yuu... de... de que hablas. No te entiendo.

Le dijo Chiaki temeroso cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Él, le acarició el rostro tiernamente.

Suspiró y luego se sentó de nuevo en la silla mirándolo con dolor.

—Yo preparé todo aquel día Chiaki. Esa mujer y yo éramos cómplices y nada de lo que tú viste fue real. Lo hice todo para que terminaras con Hatori. Lo hice para que me miraras a mí. Hatori jamás tuvo nada con esa mujer.

Chiaki cubrió su boca con una de sus manos. Estaba horrorizado. El hombre que siempre creyó su salvador, era su verdugo, era el que lo había condenado a aquella espantosa miseria. Quería gritarle, quería golpearlo, quería borrarlo de la faz de la tierra y que le devolviera la vida que le había robado.

—Lárgate de mi vida, no quiero volver a verte nunca más.

Yuu escuchó las palabras que cortaban como filosos cuchillos. Se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta.

—Sé que no sirve de nada ahora Chiaki, pero de verdad lo siento.

—Muérete Yuu. Ojala te mueras como he estado muerto yo todos estos años.

La puerta se cerró y Chiaki lloró. Lloró hasta el agotamiento. Lloró por él, por su bebé, por Hatori que también había sido una víctima.

Lloro por él, pues también había sido culpable, por no escuchar al que amaba, por no confiar. El también había hecho daño, y también debía pedir perdón.

—Hatori, permiso no quería molestar. Pero alguien está interesado en el ángel azul.

Tori miró a su asistente con una suave sonrisa.

— Dile que voy en un minuto.

El joven salió y lo dejó solo en su oficina. Tenía tres meses en Nueva York. Cuando había vuelto a Japón encontró en su buzón una carta de Chiaki. En ella le contaba todo. Cuatro hojas de disculpas, de dolor, de tristeza, de amor. Le dijo que necesitaba tiempo para aprender a perdonar, pues necesitaba perdonarse por lo que había hecho con su vida. Le pidió que lo esperara, aunque sabía que era mucho pedirle después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Se despidió diciéndole que lo amaba y que siempre iba a amarlo.

Hatori suspiró con tristeza. Chiaki no necesitaba pedirle que lo esperara, siempre lo esperaría. Sabía que su pequeño amor necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para volver a su interior y encontrarse a sí mismo, para reparar el daño que tantas mentiras habían causado.

Cuando salió de su oficina, caminó por la enorme galería. Muchas de sus obras expuestas estaban vendidas. Pero el ángel azul no estaba en venta, esa escultura era un regalo para su hijo y así se lo haría saber al misterioso comprador.

Unas pequeñas alas azules de ángel posadas en unas finas manos que Hatori recreó de memoria, pues las había tocado con amor muchas veces. Estaban expuestas en una fina vitrina. Chiaki las miraba hipnotizado. Supo enseguida que aquella hermosa escultura era para su hijo.

Le había tomado mucho tiempo retomar su vida. Sus padres le habían ayudado y volver a su antiguo hogar fue una especie de catarsis. Reencontrarse con su yo de aquella época, evocar el amor vivido en aquellas paredes.

Aprendió a perdonar. A sí mismo por no haber tenido confianza, a Yuu por haberlo amado hasta el punto mismo de la locura, a la vida por haberle arrebatado tantos años. Cuando tenía un mes en casa de sus padres descubrió que esperaba un bebé. Lloró de alegría por primera vez en años.

Dos meses despues, cuando por fin se sintió fuerte, voló a Nueva York en busca de los sueños nuevos, de las nuevas promesas.

Hatori vio a lo lejos, la menuda figura mirando la escultura que jamás vendería. Sonrió al reconocerlo, supo que no tendría que decir nada pues él, era el dueño de aquellas alas. Cuando Chiaki lo presintió se dio la vuelta y entonces sus miradas se encontraron, con la ilusión de muchos años, con aquella inocencia con la que se miraron desde siempre.

Hatori corrió riendo hacia él. Con amor y emoción lo metió entre sus brazos y lo besó hasta que aliento se le terminó.

—Gracias por esperarme Tori.

Le susurró Chiaki mirándolo con adoración.

—Gracias por volver a mí, mi amor. —Le respondió Hatori. Luego se hinco a sus pies y besó dulcemente el pequeño vientre.

Sonrió y lloró emocionado. —Gracias por este regalo también. Es el mejor regalo que jamás podrán hacerme.

Chiaki se arrodilló con él y se acurrucó en su pecho. Abrazados así olvidaron el resto del mundo y se encerraron en su pequeño universo donde solo ellos tres existían. Donde de ahora en adelante serian felices.

Un año después viajaron a Japón. Con la pequeña Akemi de siete meses fueron a visitar la tumba de su hermanito, donde dejaron la hermosa escultura.

Visitaron a sus padres para que conocieran a su nieta. Y pasaron unos días recorriendo los lugares que los hacían felices.

Cuando pasaron por el parque donde había comenzado su pesadilla. Hatori pensó que era momento de contarle su parte de la historia, pues nunca quisieron hablar de eso y debían hacerlo para dejarlo ir definitivamente.

—Ese día la llamé para pedirle que me dejara en paz. Ya no quería tener discusiones contigo por alguien que no valía la pena. Sus padres eran dueños del pequeño hotel cruzando la calle, y además vivían allí. Me pidió que la acompañara a su casa para devolverme los libros que le había prestado y como estaba apurado por marcharme para volver contigo, la acompañé. Nunca pensé que estarías allí mirándonos. No te culpo por creer lo peor, yo también lo habría creído.

—Ellos fueron muy convincentes, lo prepararon todo muy bien. — Murmuró Chiaki, mirando todo con tristeza.

Unos segundos después le sonrió a su esposo amorosamente.

—Eso es pasado Tori, dejémoslo atrás para siempre. Las promesas nuevas, los nuevos sueños son lo único que importa ahora.

—Tú, Akemi y yo. Para siempre. —Murmuró Tori besando sus labios.

Chiaki aprendió que perdonar era más fácil que olvidar, pues una vez perdonada la ofensa el olvido es innecesario, pues esta desaparece del corazón. Y así las ofensas desaparecieron, las tristezas se volvieron alegrías y los años perdidos se transformaron en enseñanzas. Así Chiaki consiguió su sueño y Tori tuvo a su amor en sus brazos, protegido y feliz por siempre.


End file.
